


The First War

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James and Lily’s star-crossed love begins after he rescues her from a werewolf attack. Sirius finally falls in love with Dorcas Meadowes. As Voldemort’s power grows, Peter chooses fear over loyalty. Remus persuades other students to join the fight against Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix begins. With Death Eater attacks, James' cloak, Sirius' motorcycle, Remus' furry little problem, ...





	1. King's Cross Station

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Chapter One- King's Cross Station**

 

The quiet morning began with a slight drizzle that followed a whole night of torrential downpours. The sky was overcast, but the trains still pulled into the station at King’s Cross. It was the first day of September, and there were quite a lot of strangely dressed people pushing oddly packed trolleys. That isn’t to say that there have never been awkwardly dressed people in London, but there was something entirely unusual about this lot. For the most part, they seemed to draw little attention to themselves. This was partly because when one turned for a second look, they almost seemed to vanish. 

Between platforms nine and ten it is said with certainty that they did vanish. However, no one around seemed to care, for no one around had noticed. The truth about the existence of magic is that the eye sees what it is supposed to see. When one truly stumbles upon fairy dust after being endlessly told that it does not exist, it begins to resemble common dirt and broken cobwebs. 

Mr. and Mrs. Evans, a middle-aged couple, took turns hugging their daughter, a young girl with a gleaming scarlet mane, and could not seem to let her leave. Mrs. Evans was trying to smile through her tears and was stroking her daughter’s hair while she spoke softly to her. Mr. Evans had his hand on his daughter’s shoulder and another on her trolley, eyeing the clock frequently and becoming quite worried. 

"Darling, at the risk of losing my bed, will you get on with it? It’s getting late for Lily. She’ll miss her train," Mr. Evans said briskly. 

"All right. Now, Lily dear, don’t lose your frog. Did you pack your quills? I pressed your robes last night, and I haven’t seen your wand anywhere. It’s probably at the bottom of your cauldron. Do you think that I am being too loud, darling?" Mrs. Evans was evidently concerned and quieted herself while looking suspiciously around at everyone. 

"Of course not," Mr. Evans said, "Petunia, wish your sister well. You won’t be seeing each other until next summer." 

A young girl with blonde hair peered out from behind her father, and smiled graciously with pursed lips. She allowed Lily to hug her and brought her arms around her awkwardly. 

Then, sensing the time, Lily picked her frog up from the ground and wheeled her trolley around to face the barrier between platforms nine and ten. 

"I’ll just… wait in the car," Petunia said to her parents, who by now were in tears and were waving warmly to Lily. Lily ran towards the barrier, and then, unbelievably, through it where her train, the Hogwarts Express, waited at platform nine and three-quarters. The train would depart for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Lily was now in her sixth year. 

"Black! Over here!" bellowed a rather hoarse voice over the people at the station. Sirius Black, a handsome young boy, looked around and beamed. The thunderous voice had belonged to James Potter, a thin-faced boy with untidy black hair and spectacles. He was now waving madly to Sirius and seemed on the verge of deafening all present with another roar when Sirius ran over. 

"James! I’ve been looking all over for you! The train’s about to leave. Oh...hello, Mrs. Potter! Quite a lovely day, isn’t it?" He hunched his shoulders and put his hands in his trouser pockets. He looked around at the sky and realized his grievous mistake, but his face betrayed him. 

"Indeed! I know what you two have been up to. Nothing gets past me, you know! I know what that owl of yours brought James yesterday. I've been a victim of that horrible joke courtesy of Zonko's and you, of course." She pointed to her hair, where it was burned at the ends. James' eyes began to water and he looked constipated with laughter. Sirius covered his mouth with his hands and tried not to look at James. The corners of Mrs. Potter's mouth twitched. Nevertheless, she looked angrily at them, her hands on her hips. 

Sirius snorted. "Sorry, Mrs. Potter. In my defense, I had told James to save it for Sniv...Sev...school," Sirius finished hastily. Mrs. Potter raised her eyebrows and then threw her hands up in defeat. 

“I don’t suppose Grindelwald was this much trouble! And I’ve got two of you!” She said in exasperation. She huffed, and began to straighten Sirius’ collar. He looked at her funnily. Finally, she turned to both of them. 

"Do you two have any idea what you're doing? There’s..." Mrs. Potter looked around at the boisterous crowd before whispering, "War on our doorstep!" 

"Both of you had better be on your best behavior, if not, I’ll know it! I don’t want any letters from McGonagall about anything or else! And to think, Sirius Black, that you would join James in his antics is beyond me! Why, I can only imagine what your poor mother is going through." She broke off and waved at Sirius Black’s mother who was looking crossly in his direction. Her nostrils flared, and she turned away quickly. Sirius' smile slowly faded and he looked at his shoes. Mrs. Potter looked at him with pity and concern. Suddenly, the train whistle blew. 

"Well, then." Mrs. Potter had turned to James. "You had better get on now since your father seems to have disappeared all of a sudden. Sirius, you know that you’re welcome in our home anytime. Please come over for the holidays." She gave them both a tight hug and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "Just...look after yourselves," she whispered. She was an elderly woman, and it seemed that this parting with her beloved son might break her heart. 

"Bye, Mum," James said as he patted her sympathetically on the arm and turned to leave. Nearby, a group of girls were laughing and clambering on to the train. He started suddenly and then ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. He looked at Sirius and they both got on the train. They walked past compartments full of students until they got to the last one. 

"Hey, Frank! How was your summer?" Sirius asked, smiling as he stowed his trunk away. 

"Terrible. Mum's been acting like a banshee after what happened to the Prewetts. It's been frightening, really. Imagine, Goyle's dad a Death Eater!" said Frank mournfully. 

"Not that hard to imagine, mate. Anyway, your mum couldn't have been as bad as mine. She's been telling me off to Regulus for being a 'blood traitor' and a 'disgrace to the noble house of Black'," Sirius imitated in a shrill voice. "I've lost all hope for Regulus. Bella is a fine influence, I should assume. I had to run off to James's house after she dropped by." Sirius sighed. 

"You ran off? To James's house? That's brilliant!" said Frank, his eyes glittering. 

"Yeah, but his dad made me go back after awhile. But when James came to get me at the beginning of the summer, we left Bella a...er...present,” smirked Sirius. 

"Maggots," added James. They all laughed. 

"Sirius, did you see those fifth-years goggling over you? You'd think that you were on the cover of Witch Weekly or something," said James. 

"Eh. I have better things on my mind," Sirius said casually. 

Both James and Frank looked at him for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Sirius looked highly offended. Suddenly, Remus Lupin, a Gryffindor prefect, burst into the compartment and was greeted cheerfully by all. 

"Sorry, but I have to go. Meeting, you see," he said, cramming his trunk in between Frank and James's trunks. 

"Well then, I suppose it's just us four. Unless Peter misses the train," said Frank. Suddenly, the door was thrown open. 

"I'm here! Don't worry!" said Peter Pettigrew. He was heaving his trunk and breathing heavily. Finally, all of them had to help haul him in after he collapsed. 

"What's the matter with you?" said Frank, stuffing Peter's trunk away. Peter wearily sat down and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. 

"Mum...didn't...want...to...let...me...go," he said, panting. They burst into laughter, and even Peter chuckled. 

"Well, then," said James as he got up and straightened his tie. "How do I look?" he asked them casually. 

"Fine," said Peter suspiciously. 

"All right, James. If you insist, we'll go look for Remus," Sirius said with a sigh of compliance. 

"Now why would I want that?" asked James. 

"You usually use that as your excuse when you want to go find Lily. Anyway, I need to take first year inventory," Sirius said importantly and threw his hair back. They all looked at him in disgust and envy. 

"Must you do that? And especially in front of James?" Frank asked. James was nodding earnestly in the midst of Frank's admonition, but a few moments later he looked incredulous with his mouth hanging open. 

"Don't do that. The bats will fly in," said Frank to James. "You know you could never do..." He mimed Sirius's head toss with surprising accuracy. Peter sent his half-chewed homemade beef and liver sandwich flying full speed at Frank while he laughed uproariously. James and Sirius doubled-over laughing at the sight of Frank covered in a revolting mess of brown and grey. Frank pointed his wand at his face coolly and was clean in a moment. 

James and Sirius then left the compartment while Frank began a heated discussion with Peter about the necessity of beef and liver sandwiches. Many girls stuck their heads out and giggled as James and Sirius passed by. Dorcas Meadowes blushed furiously as Sirius brushed against her shoulder. In the crowded corridor, James collided into Lily. 

"Evans! You look lovely as ever!" said James as he flashed a debonair smile. 

"Potter. Your head hasn't deflated at all." She smiled. Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff prefect, walked toward them and took Lily by the hand to the Prefects' compartment. James frowned. 

"Are they going together?" he said to Sirius, trying to sound casual."Who? Oh, them. I wouldn't be surprised, you know. All those nights patrolling the corridors. It can get quite lonesome," he smirked. James kicked him in the shin. 

"Yow! What was that for?" asked Sirius, hopping on one foot and massaging his ankle. 

"For being an insensitive prat," offered James simply. 

It was Sirius's turn to frown. They continued down the corridor, and Sirius managed to trip as many first-years as possible. Soon, as the train was preparing to leave, they stuck their heads out of a window and waved to people they hardly knew. The train was leaving King's Cross Station, and there was billowing steam as it slowly left the platform to the green pastures and rolling hills that lay before it. The rain now was beating heavily against the windowpanes as the students made their way to yet another magical and wondrous year at Hogwarts. 


	2. The Sorting Hat's Song

**Chapter Two- The Sorting Hat's Song**

 

The students, all soaking wet, filed into the Great Hall and sat down. The ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky, was overcast and dark. The Hall was dazzlingly lit with thousands of floating candles, and the golden plates on the tables glittered from the lights. The roaring of the children reverberated around the room, and life was once again breathed into the Great Hall. The double doors opened, and Professor McGonagall led the first-years to the Sorting Hat. Everyone quieted as a tear in a worn hat that was laid upon a three-legged stool opened and spoke, "Ah-hem! Welcome one and all to another great year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But be warned - things are never as they seem." The tip shook forebodingly from side to side. He then began to sing. 

“Patched and sooty, 

worn and torn, 

Quite a sorry hat I’ve been, 

Yet try me on! Have no fear! 

For a thousand years I’ve seen.

You might belong in Ravenclaw, 

If you’re witty and you’re wise, 

Cultured, bright, learned too 

Cleverness and intelligence Ravenclaws all prize. 

You might belong in Slytherin, 

If you’re sly and cunning, 

Ambitious, sneaky, crafty too 

To steadfast ways shrewd Slytherins cling. 

You might belong in Gryffindor 

If you’re heroic at heart 

Courageous, gallant, bold too 

Daring deeds set Gryffindors apart. 

You might belong in Hufflepuff, 

If you’re honest and fair, 

Loyal, tolerant, moral too 

To Hufflepuffs’ amity none can compare. 

Yet now I fear, though I must 

to quarter all to these houses, 

Whose strength has lessened of late 

Since the founders all were parted. 

Listen closely now to my song, 

in times of darkness and of woe 

the sorting hat does see 

the perils and the sorrows 

that might dear Hogwarts overthrow. 

Dear Hogwarts, friends, might stand yet 

These dark clouds we must weather. 

These pillars four must stand together, 

Or crumble from within. 

These houses four must stand together, 

Let the sorting now begin!” 

After a slight pause, everyone clapped loudly. The Sorting Hat bowed to all the four tables before the ceremony began. All the four houses began whispering excitedly. James noticed the teachers were uneasy, and he saw Professor McGonagall’s face blanch before she placed the hat on a nervous first year. Professor Sinistra and Sprout were looking nervously at Professor Dumbledore, who seemed calm with the tips of his fingers together. James caught his eye, and Professor Dumbledore nodded slightly to him, smiling. 

James looked at the rest of the Gryffindor table, which was the loudest of the four. He noticed Lily and her friends, who were a few feet from the Marauders, were whispering quietly. Suddenly, Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost swooped in and sat next to Sirius. 

“Hello, boys! Why so glum?” He asked, looking at their faces. 

“Did you hear the song, Sir Nicholas? It has never done that before, has it?” James asked. Peter looked up with his watery eyes. Sir Nicholas looked morose. 

He said quietly, “Actually, it has warned the school before. Usually in times of great danger. Yet the message has always been the same, ‘stand together, or crumble from within.’” 

Sirius, who had been watching the staff table, said, “You know, mate, there are ill omens everywhere for this blasted war.” Remus’ looked unconsciously at the ceiling, where the dark clouds were hiding a waning crescent. “What do you mean?” He asked. “Look. Hagrid and Slughorn aren’t drinking. There’s probably a Ministry of Magic pamphlet ordering wizards one watered-down glass of firewhiskey a year. ” Sirius said. Indeed, it was the first time anyone had seen the two Professors sober and solemn during a feast. Remus chortled. 

“Anyway, the sorting hat’s fooled to think that we would start snogging Slytherins to maintain inter-house unity.” James said a bit loudly. 

“James, I thought you would jump at the chance to run off to a deserted classroom with Snivelly.” Sirius said, “I wouldn’t mind getting a bit snogging done myself with that Slytherin prefect.” Dorcas, who had overheard, looked sick. 

"What did that song mean?" asked Dorcas Meadowes loudly to Lily, who was impatiently waiting for the food. 

"Perhaps it was about the war? Being in Dumbledore's office and all...,” said Lily Evans, now in her black robes and intently watching the staff table. 

"Yeah, maybe," said Alice Prewett sadly, a stunning sixth year who was quite plump. 

"Or maybe it was talking about the weather. You heard it! Something to do with dark clouds..." said James as he leaned across the table to flash a dazzling smile at Lily. As amusing as she thought this was, Lily never showed it. She scowled at him and returned her gaze to the sorting. 

"All right, Evans?" James said in his most confident and alluring voice. She turned back to meet his hazel eyes and tossed her flaming hair back with her hand. 

"How was your summer, Potter? Hex anyone lately?" She said in a mockingly sweet voice as she pretended to be enraptured by their conversation, her emerald eyes dazzling. 

"Who, me? I wouldn't hex a doxy!" James said innocently. Sirius rolled his eyes and hit James on the back of the head. Lily turned away to talk to Remus, who seemed to be a delight after James. James kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye while pretending to watch the sorting and listening to Sirius's comments about the first years. 

"Looks like he might wet himself, that one..." Sirius said, pointing to a nervous looking boy who was sorted into Ravenclaw. After a while, the ceremony finished with "Weasley, Bill" being sorted into Gryffindor and the Headmaster began to speak. He rose slowly. He was wearing purple robes with silver stripes, and a violet hat with red stars. Yet his tone was less jubilant. 

"It has been quite a year so far. The time has come for your most important test of all: the one of courage. Perseverance during dark times does not, as many would believe, depend upon your magical abilities but upon your spirit. 

"First year students will remember that the forests are out of bounds at all times." He looked at the Gryffindor table. "And our caretaker, Mr. Filch, will be checking packages for dark objects. The punishment will be dire, so I must ask you not to possess such dangerous items during these troubled times," he said with a heavy sigh. 

"Now, without further ado, let’s tuck in!" He clapped his hands twice and food appeared on the tables along with jugs of pumpkin juice. Everyone piled heaps of food onto their plates, for there never was such a fantastic feast. There were heaps of boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, sausages, dumplings, roast chicken, pork chops, peas, carrots, gravy, chips, mashed potatoes, and even ketchup. The students ate to their hearts’ content, and the food was cleared and replaced with assorted puddings, ice creams, truffles, jam doughnuts, chocolate cakes, apple pies, and treacle tarts. 

In love, there’s war. In war, there’s love. This was most true at Hogwarts, where the flirting and the coquetry never abated even though death and despair haunted the school constantly. Almost every girl in the Great Hall seemed to be glancing at the Gryffindor table, particularly at a quartet of boys who acted as if this attention was commonplace. 

Now, during the start-of-term feast, some girls were sighing wistfully as the Marauders ate. Even Peter Pettigrew, who was picking peas from his lap, garnered attention. James Potter and Sirius Black were perhaps the most popular boys at Hogwarts and, as is always, had the pick of the lot. Sirius winked at a few girls now and then who giggled in return. James, however, was munching away on treacle tart and glancing frequently at Lily. 

The foursome then turned their minds to equally important matters, such as Quidditch. James was the captain this year and was quite proud of it. He was planning on holding tryouts soon so he could start right away with Quidditch practice. Soon the talk turned to the strange events over the summer. They separated from the rest of the Gryffindors and began to discuss them in low voices. 

"What do you think is going on?" asked the watery-eyed Peter between mouthfuls of chocolate cake. 

"I dunno, but Dumbledore sounded really worried. The Daily Prophet said that there were about fifty deaths and disappearances over the summer, and well, to be honest, I’m bloody worried," said a pale looking Remus Lupin as he pushed around the pie on his plate. 

"Well, I know what’ll get our minds off of it. A little bit of food," said Sirius with a little knowing wink. 

"Have you gone mad, Sirius? We’re eating right now!" said Remus. 

Black looked a little exasperated and said in a low voice, "I’m sure someone in the kitchens is bound to know what’s going on, eh?" 

They all looked at each other quickly and then got up with a start. They made their way out of the Great Hall hurriedly and up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room, careful not to bump into anyone. 

"Actually, I’m not feeling quite up to it. Being the Quidditch captain and everything, I need some rest," said James suddenly. 

"James is right. We can’t go sneaking around anymore. You heard what Professor Dumbledore said. We must be careful. It isn’t safe anymore. And what do the house-elves know that we don’t?" added Remus with high hopes of persuasion in his tone. 

"They would know who exactly is on our side. The Daily Prophet was very vague about the goblins and the giants," said Sirius, matter-of-factly. 

"Oh? And where do the elves get their news from, I wonder? The Elfin Times? Seriously, Black, if you wanted to stock up on chocolate éclairs, you should have said so," said James coolly. 

"And I’m sure the reason why you wanted to stay in was to wait up for a certain redhead to return to the common room so you could ask her out for the hundredth time," said Sirius, his ego severely bruised by the last remark."If you should know, I wasn’t going to ask her out. Not anymore, now that I’ve matured," said James hotly. 

"Oho? Matured, eh? I’ll believe that right after I believe that the giant squid went sunbathing," laughed Sirius and narrowly avoided a hex from James. 

"Ahem! Password please! Or perhaps I can miss out on my date with Sir Cadogan by listening to you lot discussing your boring lives," said the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Sir Cadogan? But isn’t he a little..."said Sirius, confused. But Sirius’s insult was shelved as Remus pushed him aside and said, "Amorentia." The portrait swung forward by the hinges to reveal the Gryffindor common room. 

"That was close. We would have been shut out of the common room and have had to sleep in the corridors if Sirius kept talking about Sir Cadogan," said Remus. The fire was blazing, and the room was filled with sleepy warmth. They sat on cushy armchairs around the fireplace and talked animatedly. 

"What if they close down the school? My mum won't be too happy," said Peter, absentmindedly twisting the cushions with his nervous hands. 

"They're not going to close down Hogwarts! Dumbledore is the best wizard of our time, and we're safe with him around," James said and wrenched the bruised cushion from Peter. 

"Isn't Goyle's dad being investigated by the Ministry? They probably suspected that he was doing Dark Magic," Remus said suddenly. 

"I’ll bet you that the whole Slytherin lot are Death Eaters or are related to them. I wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix turned up at one of their meetings either," said James and tried not to look at Sirius. Sirius scoffed. 

"She's probably Voldemort's Queen!" said Sirius, and the others howled with laughter. 

The mood lightened considerably after that. Then they all became pensive for a while. 

"Suppose the Death Beaters came here..." said Sirius suddenly, his voice unsteady for the first time.

"They can't! Not with Dumbledore around! And they're called Death Eaters," said James as he threw Peter's dismembered cushion back onto the sofa. Remus, with a flick of his wand, mended it. 

"What's that supposed to mean anyway, Death Eaters? I dunno, but Volde-" Sirius stopped as Peter hissed. 

"Voldemort," he continued, "doesn't sound too bright for coming up with that. Now, the Marauders...there's something," he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Remus laughed. 

"So, is that what you and James have been cooking up over the summer? I thought you were messing around with muggle stuff," said Remus, beaming. 

"That too," said Sirius with another knowing wink. 

"What d'ya mean…" Remus began skeptically but quieted himself after he heard something. It was the thunderous herd of the first years coming up. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" said Sirius, rubbing his hands together maliciously. 

"You sound like Peeves," James laughed. Peter was rolling amidst the cushions, clutching his sides while Remus shook his head. 

"Well then, I’m off to bed," said Remus, for he feared an attack, and made his way up to the boys’ dormitories. 

"Oh, and Sirius," James said as he followed Remus. "Don’t try and climb up to the girls’ dormitory in your sleep. It has happened every year before and I’m sure your foul mind won’t deter in its life’s pursuit this time either," said James with a smile on his face. 

"But you heard Dumbledore. These are dark times. What if we had to comfort them?" Sirius said as he followed them up as well and brushed his hair out of his face. Peter howled with laughter, and James was prepared to hex Sirius silly when he heard a voice and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"…And this is the common room. The girls’ dormitories are that way and the boys’…" Lily’s voice was heard in between the excited chattering of the first years. James had a faraway _expression on his face and a dreamy smile on his lips. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all tried and dismally failed to wake him from his reverie. Remus and Peter resorted to frog marching him up the spiral staircase to their dormitory with Sirius behind them, conducting. 

"Will you attempt to behave like a decent wizard?" asked Remus, his face filled with concern when they finally reached their dormitory that had five four-poster beds with red velvet curtains. 

"Yeah, and not a love-struck gargoyle?" added Peter. 

"Did you see him at the feast this evening? Will that one ever learn? He can snap his fingers and have any girl here but not the one he wants. And why?" Sirius paused as he rummaged through his trunk. “Because he is an arrogant..." 

"...Toe rag. I know," James hastily finished. He sighed quietly. Sirius looked at him for a second. 

"You know something? The only way you could get Lily Evans to go out with you is if you switched her glass of pumpkin juice with Amorentia," he said with a smile. Remus and Peter laughed loudly. James was already in bed and glowered at each and every one of them before pulling on his velvety red curtains as if it was the end of a dramatic opera. 

"That’s what you get for helping that ingrate up the stairs. I ask you…" Sirius said thoughtfully as he pulled on his pajamas. 

"I didn’t need any help, thanks!" said a muffled voice behind the curtains. James was either sleeping on his stomach or was trying to suffocate himself with his pillow for how he behaved in front of Lily. Hopefully, she didn’t see him looking like a...love-struck gargoyle, as Peter so poetically put it. Sirius nimbly hopped into bed and stared out at the stars that blinked back at him. In a few minutes he dozed off. The only sounds that emanated from their dormitory were Peter's incoherent mumbles in his sleep about "ticklish pears" that wouldn't allow him to take Potions and Sirius's heavy snores. They were all asleep by the time that Frank Longbottom, a fellow sixth year, yawned and climbed into his own four-poster bed, impatiently waiting for the following day. 


	3. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

** Chapter Three- Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place **

 

 “Sirius, m’boy, you must understand. This is not how we raised you.” Sirius’ father whispered slowly yet his words seemed to echo amidst the rough-hewn walls of the drafty kitchen. Sirius was sitting at a large table; his plate of shepherd’s pie untouched and cold. With his head slightly bowed, Sirius glanced constantly from the dying embers of the fireplace to his father’s highly polished shoes. Mr. Orion Black was a stately and highly respected man. He bore a neatly combed moustache, oiled hair, and freshly pressed black robes. 

“You belong to one of the oldest Wizarding families in the entire world,” Mr. Black heaved with pride, “Our good name is precious. You know this. We are Blacks; we cannot simply cast aside duty for a mere friendship.” Sirius looked up into Mr. Black’s face, which had grave shadows cast by the firelight. His wide eyes were set between a beaklike nose, and his thin lips quivered against his will. Unexpectedly, he swooped toward Sirius and was inches from his face. 

“Think of your mother, think of poor Regulus!” Mr. Black exclaimed with a fierce fervor and his spit flying at Sirius. Sirius’ hands became clammy but he wore a stoic face. His father began to walk toward the dresser. 

“What will people say?” He whispered, his eyes wide with fear. Sirius, with his pallid face, watched his father pace up and down the cavernous kitchen, rapping his polished rosewood wand between his wrinkled hands. He stopped in front of the fire with his back to Sirius. 

“This will not do. This will not do.” Mr. Black sternly stated to himself. All notes of pleasantry and fatherly affection had died in his voice. He turned to face his son. He now wore an expression similar to Mrs. Black, and the pitiable lines in his face had hardened. His lips pursed, and he said, “Sirius, it is time you..." 

“Pardon me, Master,” a hoarse, deep voice interrupted. In the dim firelight, Sirius could make out the hunchbacked Kreacher, the house-elf, who was peering timidly from behind the door. 

“What is it, elf?” Mr. Black’s tone became dangerous. The house-elf hurried in the kitchen, and bowed low so that his large snout like nose grazed the floor. 

“Straighten up, you filth,” Mr. Black spat. “What is it?” 

“Master, Kreacher is cleaning.” He said reverently in his deep voice. Mr. Black scoffed. Kreacher shuffled doggedly to stoke the fires. He squatted before the fire with an old poker in his hand. He, wearing a thin loincloth around his middle, was old and his skin leathery. As Sirius’ father poured himself a glass of Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey, Kreacher turned his watery grey and bloodshot eyes to Sirius, and he smirked to himself. Mr. Black quickly drank his glass and turned to Sirius. He walked towards him and slammed his empty glass down on the table.

“It is time you severed ties with Potter,” Mr. Black stated simply. Sirius looked stunned. 

“What?” Sirius spluttered. Mr. Black looked at him with curiosity. Suddenly, the fire roared and the kitchen was bathed in light, even the pots hanging from the dark ceiling were illuminated. Both Sirius and Mr. Black turned around in surprise. Kreacher was yelping as his loincloth was burning. Sirius stood up, but Mr. Black stopped him. With a flick of his wrist, a burst of water flew from the tip of Mr. Black’s wand. Kreacher flew back toward the dresser in the wave of water. He looked up meekly as Mr. Black strode menacingly toward him. Kreacher’s ears flapped down, and he brought his large hands up to cover his face. 

“A little punishment tonight, elf, for this atrocity,” Mr. Black breathed with his wand pointing at Kreacher. Sirius quickly stepped in front of them. 

“Father, don’t,” Sirius said. Kreacher lowered his hands slightly. Mr. Black raised an eyebrow. 

“Get upstairs, elf,” Mr. Black finally breathed, “Don’t come back here tonight.” 

“Yes, Master,” Kreacher bowed low, “Master is a good master, Kreacher is bad. Kreacher is a bad house-elf. Kreacher doesn’t deserve to go on the staircase wall like good house-elves. No. Kreacher is shaming his …” He muttered as he doggedly shuffled across the room. Mr. Black made an exasperated noise. 

“GET OUT YOU OLD FILTH!” He roared, “NOW!” Mr. Black seized Kreacher by the loincloth, and threw him at the door. Kreacher squealed in pain. He kicked him hard before slamming the kitchen door. Sirius could hear Kreacher howling up the stairs, muttering, “Kreacher deserved that, he did…”Mr. Black was breathing heavily. As his father strode toward him, Sirius suddenly heard Mrs. Black’s unmistakable shrieks from upstairs. 

“ORION,” she moaned as she rattled down the stairs and opened the door with a flourish, “What is this noise?” Mrs. Black stormed in the kitchen, her sallow face illuminated in the firelight. She wore heavy velvet robes of deep violet, and she wore her dark hair pulled back in an ornate black cap. Her stubby fingers were adorned with ancient and precious jewels, all goblin made. Her sagging jowl and puffy eyes gave her the appearance of an overweight bullfrog. 

“Dear, I was just speaking with Sirius, and Kreacher, well, you can just guess,” He spluttered as he spotted the house-elf cowering behind her, “He’s more trouble than he’s worth, you know, I fear he knows too much!” 

Sirius saw Kreacher crouching near the hem of Mrs. Black’s robes, teetering at the edge of the door. He heard Mr. Black say to Mrs. Black under his breath, “I think it’s time for clothes.” 

Mrs. Black looked slightly ruffled, and then said calmly, “As you say, dear, he knows too much. Come in here, Kreacher, this place is filthy.” Kreacher hurried in, and sat in a corner polishing spoons, his hunched back to them. 

“Well, then, what have you two decided?” She asked brusquely, casting Sirius a furtive look. Sirius looked at the fireplace again but this time, it was blazing sleepy warmth. He could hear creaking on the stairs, and was sure that Regulus was trying to make out their conversation through the keyhole. 

“Sirius will no longer associate with Potter,” Mr. Black said decisively, “That boy is too much trouble. Starting from day one, being sorted into Gryffindor. I didn’t approve of that boy at all. No wonder Sirius says things like that, Walburga. Muggle rights, Ha! That Potter boy put the ideas in his head. Nowadays, you can’t trust anybody. There’s a war going on. Their family is known for…” He broke off, “Put it this way, they’re almost as bad as the Weasleys!” Both Mr. and Mrs. Black guffawed. 

Sirius looked as if he might be sick. Suddenly, as he looked in the fireplace, he remembered Christmas at the Potters’ during his second year. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had all trudged in, soaking wet from playing Quidditch in the snow, and Mrs. Potter tried to look stern. She laughed quietly at the sight of them, all huddled in blankets before the fire, taking it in turns to sit on the wobbly stool before it. When Mr. Potter came home and the boys were dry, they each had a warm mug of butterbeer and enormous helpings of Christmas pudding. Sirius had felt home.

Finally, Sirius looked up at the pair of them, strands of his black hair falling in his eyes.

“And what if I refuse?” Sirius said slowly. The smiles washed away from both their faces. Kreacher’s bat-like ears bristled all of a sudden. Sirius had the vague impression Kreacher was not simply cleaning as he was polishing a clean spoon dirty with his rag. 

“Refuse, dear?” Mrs. Black said. “You wish to live with those...those…blood traitors, do you? This one’s going to end up like Cedrella, Phineus, or…or…Isla! From now on, don’t speak to your brother. Regulus is our only hope now, Orion!” She sobbed. 

“You think it’s funny, do you? Besmirching the noble house of my fathers with that filth?” She screamed with gritted teeth. Mr. Black tried to calm her, but could not stop her screeching. 

Sirius got up quickly from the table. He yelled, “HE’S MY FRIEND! DON’T YOU DARE…”

“If you do anything, anything else, to displease your mother or me, you can take the foul name of Potter and live there. Let’s see how much of a friend he is when you show up at his doorstep with nothing but the robes on your back!” His father seethed. His arm was over Mrs. Black, who was sobbing and blowing her nose into his shoulder. 

“FINE, I WILL!” Sirius roared and stormed out the kitchen. Regulus was at the top of the stairs, looking quite smug and pleased. Sirius gave him a rude hand gesture and ran up to his room and slammed the door. Sirius lay awake in the dormitory, thinking about that night. It had haunted him all throughout the summer, and he had not even told James about it. The shrill words of his mother, “Regulus is our only hope now, Orion!” flew back to him. He told himself he did not care but he knew he was lying. He wanted them to understand him, but they never would. He climbed out of his bed and looked out the window. The sky was blotted with stars, but there was a tinge of light at the horizon. He sighed softly. 

He felt worlds away from his dorm mates. They were all sleeping deeply, and he watched them with a mingled look of relief and jealousy. He was glad to escape Number Twelve. Yet this peace was momentary. He would have to go home again. He wondered what it would be like to live with the Potters, and he looked over at James, his best friend for six years. They would more than happy to have him, he thought, Mrs. Potter thought of him as her son.I will have my own home soon, he thought, and my own money. He smiled sadly to himself. Sirius decided he could not get anymore sleep that day, and pulled on his robes. He quietly walked out of the dormitory, and into the hall corridor. 

As he walked down the stairs, there was a small light coming from the common room. 

Dorcas, in her pajamas and a pink robe, was curled up on an armchair, her wooly grey cat curled up beside her. She was reading a book and biting her fingernail. Her legs were tucked under her and were bare. At the sound of Sirius on the stairs, she started and slammed the book shut. Her cat hissed and wound its legs between Sirius before trotting up the girls’ staircase alone in annoyance 

“Oh Sirius, you gave me a fright,” she said, “Why are you up?” She hastily tied her messy hair up in a loose ponytail and covered her pajamas with her robe. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her book. She shyly hid it under a cushion and said, “I’m reading up on Potions.” 

“You know,” He said as he sat opposite her, “I always thought you should have been in Ravenclaw. You’re the smartest in our class, next to Evans and Lupin, but they’re too busy being prefects.” He rolled his eyes at the word, and she giggled. 

“Actually, my entire family’s been in Ravenclaw. You know, some of us can actually trace it back to Rowena herself. Naturally, it came as a bit of a shock when I got in Gryffindor. My parents were quite disappointed with me and all that, but I was firm, I said…what? Why are you laughing?” She asked suddenly. Sirius was smiling despite himself and he said, “Nothing. It’s just that…”

“Sirius, mate! Got up so soon? Should have woken us up!” Said James stifling a yawn at the top of the stairs. He stretched lazily and Remus appeared behind him, looking a bit more brisk than James. For the first time, Sirius was annoyed with them and didn’t know why. 

“Couldn’t wake up Peter. James even told him that the common room was filled with sausage. Nothing happened. He did grunt a bit, though,” said Remus, smiling. 

“Morning, Dorcas. Are you going to try for the team this year?” James said as he climbed down the stairs. Dorcas quickly glanced at Sirius and said, “Oh yeah, maybe,” she said evasively. 

James looked pleased as punch as he said, “I’m captain, you know. I’m sure I could guarantee a position as chaser if you…”

“James!” Sirius barked with rage. Remus looked taken aback. 

“You weren’t going to ask her to put in a good word for you to Lily, did you?” Remus asked skeptically. 

“I was just kidding! Really, I mean, If you two don’t believe me, …” James said indignantly. Dorcas laughed quietly and James looked much calmer. 

“Shall we go down to Breakfast, then? I’m starving,” said Remus, longingly looking at the portrait hole. Sirius and James laughed. 

“See you later, Dorcas,” Sirius said with a smile as they walked toward the portrait hole. 

“And don’t let James corner you, he might threaten to hex your family if you don’t slip Lily a love potion!” Remus said. 

Sirius turned around before leaving the common room to find Dorcas pulling the book out from under the cushion and reading it intently. 

“Gentlemen, this is our year!” James said joyfully after they had finished eating. “This year, everything great is going to happen. I’m going to go out with Lily, Peter is not going to fail all his classes, Sirius is going to settle down with one girl, and Remus is going to invent a potion to…you know!” Sirius heavily protested this, and Peter huffed and turned his head. Professor McGonagall was moving through the tables, and handing out timetables. 

“Sirius!” said Peter with astonishment, “You’re taking N.E.W.T level Muggle Studies? I didn’t even know they had that!” 

Sirius smiled widely and said, “I’m sure my dear mother will love that. Granted, I’m not going to tell her, but I suspect a certain Slytherin fifth-year might.” They all glanced at the Slytherin table, where, oddly enough, Regulus was throwing them dirty looks. 

“Don’t bother with him, Sirius, I’m sure he won’t,” Remus said . 

“Are you joking? I want him to. I want to see the look on my dear mother’s face when she realizes her own son is a blood traitor. But we can’t get all our wishes.” Sirius said with mock sadness. Remus shook his head and began to scrutinize his own timetable. 

Peter was looking troubled, to say the least. He had managed with plenty of help from James, Sirius, and Remus to get into McGonagall’s class, but she had looked quite upset about it when she handed him his timetable. James and Remus consoled him and said they would help him again. After Peter decided he wasn’t going to use an unforgivable curse on himself before McGonagall beats him to it, the mood was considerably lighter. 

They received the post, and Mrs. Potter had sent them all some homemade fudge. As James passed Sirius his piece, Sirius felt a lump in his throat. After eating some, he felt happier than he had ever remembered. For the rest of breakfast, Sirius seemed to find everything extremely funny, and he felt as if he could hug everyone in the room. Sirius suddenly caught Dorcas’ eye, and smiled. She blushed. He smiled to himself as he finished the rest of the warm fudge. 

Sirius thought of that memory which had bothered him so much last night. It seemed so far away. His mother’s words did not seem to matter anymore. Dorcas was going through worse, she was an heir of Rowena Ravenclaw! He felt slightly better thinking of it. He was also so surprised how easy it was to talk to her. He was just about to tell her about the “Noble and Most Ancient House of Black” before James ambled down the stairs. He even found himself staring at Dorcas a few times, something that had never happened before. He was surprised he was thinking a few moments ago he was homeless and unloved. He was at home. Hogwarts was home, and Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs were his family. 


End file.
